csofandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike Online 2
Counter-Strike Online 2 is the upcoming second installment of Counter-Strike Online powered by Valve's Source engine. Overview Valve and Nexon Korea have partnered together to unveil Counter-Strike Online 2. The upcoming first-person shooter is the sequel to the free-to-play, 2007 shooter Counter-Strike Online, which has been a huge hit phenomenon all over Asia. As stated in the press release... Counter-Strike Online 2 will offer enhanced graphics, more realistic gameplay and powerful impact sensations powered by an enhanced version of the Source engine. The game will also feature various game modes enhancing its original game experience with new and improved environments, weapons, equipment customization and more. Closed Beta Testing (CBT) During the Closed Beta Testing (CBT) in Korean region, beta testers can only play during the event period. Maps was a heavily modified version of the Counter-Strike: Source with new details, textures, models and so on. The inventory, or barracks, has improved significantly to a simple, small yet with gentle learning curve menu compared to the original in Counter-Strike Online. The images of the weapons closely follows the original image in previous Counter-Strike Online. The appearance however, has improved with better animations. Example, Colt M4A1 appearance has been changed into M4A1 EOTech and AK-47 has been changed into AK-47 Scoped. Events *Recruitment of playtesters: July 16, 2012 ~ 31 July, 2012 (12:00 PM) *Period of test: August 2, 2012 ~ August 5, 2012 (3:00 p.m. to 9:00 daily) Weapons So far there are no additional weapons added, just using the original weapons. Modes These are the modes so far: *Original: Bomb defuse and Hostage rescue *Basic: Renamed to Casual Demolition *Team Deathmatch *Gun Deathmatch *Stealth Game maps These are the maps available so far in Counter-Strike Online 2: Bomb defuse *Dust *Dust2 *Inferno *Train *Nuke Hostage rescue *Italy *Prison cell *Maradona *Malaysia Gun Deathmatch *Port (Renamed to Shutdown) Stealth *Train *Dust Characters Counter-Terrorist *Ryan *Jean Pierre *Lisa Terrorists *Leet *Ain Berg *Mila System Requirements Gallery Maps Aztec 201207151431117166.jpg File:Aztec'sConceptArt.jpg Dust 201207151431171947.jpg 201207151431141300.jpg Dust2 File:Dust2_cso2.jpg CSO2 dust2.jpg Inferno File:Inferno_cso2.jpg File:Inferno_cso22.jpg File:Inferno_cso23.jpg File:Inferno_cso24.jpg Italy File:Italy_cso2.jpg File:Italy_cso22.jpg Train de_train_01.jpg File:Train_cso2.jpg File:Train_cso22.jpg Nuke File:Cso2_nuke.jpg File:Cso2_nuke2.jpg Port File:Cso2_port.jpg File:Cso2_port2.jpg Player models 201207151431039669.jpg|Ain Berg CSO2ArcticAvenger.jpg|Ditto 201207151431309718.jpg|Ryan 201207151431226981.jpg|Jean Pierre 201207151431393139.jpg|Ditto 201207161602115024.jpg|Ditto, vs Elite Crew 201207151431266259.jpg|Leet CSO2EliteCrew.jpg|Ditto Counter-Strike-Online-logo.png Lisa.jpg|Lisa Mila.jpg|Mila In-game CSO2 Gameplay3.jpg CSO2 2.jpg CSO2 8.jpg 5341309758387257564.jpg blowup01.jpg|Tip for Bomb defuse rescue01.jpg|Tip for Hostage rescue match01.jpg|Tip for Team Deathmatch Media TC3AAEauksQ CcjFO1GxQR4 Trivia *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' will use the Source engine which are used in Counter-Strike: Source ''and ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *It is still unknown whether Counter-Strike Online 2 will be using Source Engine 2006 or Source Engine 2009 (though most likely it would be using Source Engine 2009 due to graphical similarities to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) *''Counter-Strike Online 2'' will be launched to all current Counter-Strike Online regions. *Although, Counter-Strike Online 2 was on the verge of release, it does not mean that Nexon would stop adding new contents to the original game. *Also, Counter-Strike Online 2 will not be replacing Counter-Strike Online, although Counter-Strike Online 2 is the second installment of Counter-Strike Online. External links *Counter-Strike Online 2 Korean website Category:Games